Just let me Relax (R27AU)
by RainbowFluff24
Summary: what if Tsuna just wanted to be alone an no one bothering him?And what will happen if he meets some else who also wants to be alone on this day. What will happen between them. (This is a 3 chapter AU one-shot book)(Ratings: T or M base on what i write but ill put M over all)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I need a Drink

By:Fluffy or Me

Rated: T (But will chamge depending on the chapter)

Ship: R27; RebornxTsuna

Anime: Hitman Reborn; KHR

Explanation:3 chapter one-shot,POV will be switching from 3rd to 1st person

* * *

Tsuna walking down the street after finishing college work and avoiding school air around him had love in it which made him wasn't really a fan of love for some odd this didn't bug him. Every time he walks down the street someone try to hit on him like now..

"Hey cutie" The person says making Tsuna curse in his mind.

"Hello and I'm not cutie" Be replied cold and walking faster.

"Playing hard to get eh?how about I take u somewhere-Tsuna cut of his sentence by punching his gut and running away.

"Ah man why does people always bug me!?I need a drink..." Tsuna thinks and goes into a bar and a couple of shots another people comes up to Tsuna flirting with him.

"Why u sitting alone cutie?" They asks him.

"Cuz I don't want to be bug by people like u" He replied casually gaining another college students attention.

"Awe come on! Don't be like that! We know u want us!" A man 30 year old out of the group who looked 25 years old answered.

"How about I sing u a song?" Tsuna says with a smirk making them nod with a gets up while the other college student raises an eyebrow at the other students action.

* * *

When Tsuna finished the group of the other people also did then went back to the bar to relax.

"Quiet the show there" The bartender says to him.

"I guess I'm not that good or anything, I just did that so they can leave." Tsuna shrugs his shoulders as he sips his drink.

"I have to disagree" Another voice came in next to him.

"Really now?" Tsuna raises an eyebrow as the bartender leaves for a minute.

"Well I agree to what u did but why a song?" The unknown person to Tsuna asks.

"It's easier and they get it quicker" He sips again on his drink,"So why u here?"

"Trying to avoid things like u my name is Reborn or Renato, U?" The handsome man something clicks into Tsuna the popular kid people always drool over even though he doesn't want it.

"U can call me Tsuna,Renato"He smiles as the man smirks and drinks his a couple of more drinks and chatting they leave and walk together.

"Ur very interesting u know?" Ren says to Tsuna, "I would have never guess u are in my college"

Tsuna giggles with a smile,"Ya,Ur right!I knew u when u said ur name but just went along with it since I don't judge by rumors"

Tsuna then earns a grins from the raven and a peck on the cheek making him blush, "well I need to go see ya around" The man disappears into the night leaving Tsuna flustered to himself as he head does the day after tomorrow awaits him at school?...

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-Exposed….**_

 _ **By:Fluffy or Me**_

 _ **Rated:T**_

 _ **Ships: R27; RebornxTsuna**_

 _ **Anime: Hitman Reborn; KHR**_

 _ **Explanation:3 chapter one-shot,POV switching between 3rd & 1st POV**_

* * *

 _ **Tsuna POV**_

I wake up drowsy because of what Reborn did to me.I still don't get why he kissed my cheek like that or why helped me with the song.I don't really mind though since his voice is I can ask him at school?That is if he's not surrounded by thinking of that makes me annoyed.I shouldn't be thinking that!I slap my cheeks and finish getting dress and look at the time.

"I'M LATE!" I dash out the door not eating Breakfast to at least get through the I run I check to see if I have my badge and I do.

'Phew! Made it!I don't have class for a couple of minutes so I should see the music teacher like always',I think ignoring everyone's whispers and stares at me.I walk down the hallway to my locker.I put the stuff I need for my 3 last classes and take my other stuff I need for my 3 morning class.I walk to the music classroom and greet the teacher.

"Hey, Miss Rose!" I say

"AH! The right person!" She replied,

"I'm so happy u decided to let everyone know that u can sing!"

I look at her confuse and question her, "what u mean?"

"She talking about the video I posted of u singing Tsuna" A nice deep voice who sounds similar to me.

I turn around and look at where the voice came, "R-renato!Why-Wait u did what!?"

He smirks and comes closer, "I posted u singing at the bar,because everyone should hear that nice voice of urs"

I blush slightly while groaning, "But I hid that I can sing!Only the people of the music class knowing I can!Now everyone is going to be bugging me...I just-i sigh not finishing my sentence.I then realize was still in the room.

"A-anyways!I came to talk about one of the songs I was writing."I say looking back at her who is smiling mischievously.

" Oh? Did you finish it?If u did can I heard a piece of it?"

"Y-yes I did...I finished it last night thanks to someone...Anyways,U know I'm always happy to sing a song for u !" I smile at her with happiness.

"Alright set everything up!" she nods and I go to plug in my phone into her computer.I always been happy in this class especially when this room is soundproof to not disturb the others.

"Alright it's connected and ready!Can u press play?It's already at the part I want to sing" I ask and Renato comes up which surprises me but I just go to the microphone.

"Ready?" He asks.I nod and it plays.

* * *

I blush ignoring his smirk of me reacting to his singing and look at , "S-so how was the song?"

"It was amazing!So he was the one who helped u!?" she beamed, "He should be ur partner then!Ur voices worked together!"

I blush mad and sigh,"sorry Miss but I don't need Fans chasing after me even if I would like to sing with him..."She looks down and looks sorry.

"What are ya talking about Tsuna?" he asks drawing my attention.

"Oh!um...Just a music nationals trip but I need a would make the music program stay open here longer..."I walk past him answering getting my stuff to leave quickly.

"So let's go then!I'll do it as an apology and a thanks!" He snaps making me flinch and look the bell rings saving me and I dash Primo help me please!I thought yelled.

 _ **Reborn POV**_

He ran out as soon as the bell rang making me click my tongue."what class does Tsuna have u?"I ask the music teacher.

"He has for his last period at 2:00 to 3:05 but he usually stays longer. Why?"

"I'll be coming here then during that time and don't tell Tsuna or he will probably leave.I don't have any more periods during that time since I do early classes." I say walking out.I could tell she was happy.

"Take good care of him!He's ur Boyfriend after all Reborn~" she teases making me slam the door and leave the music classroom mumbling.

 _To Be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Lovely Problems?**_

 _ **By:Fluffy or Me**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Ships: R27; RebornxTsuna**_

 _ **Anime: Hitman Reborn; KHR**_

 ** _Explanation_** _ **: 3 chapter one-shot; POV changes between 3rd & 1st**_

* * *

 _~Time skip to Music class~_

I sigh as walk towards the Music room.'This is gonna be annoying' I think and open the door was closed as soon as I walked in.I turn around quickly seeing Renato standing there.

"W-what are u doing here!?" I pale as he smirks.

"I told u I would help didn't I?"

I gulp, "Y-ya So?We c-can do it later!"

He walks closer growling and I back up each step he gets closer.

"Ren-I mean Reborn!Please calm down!I will agree if u stop coming closer!"

He smirks as I trip and fall gives me an hand and I accept it.I can hear the class snickering at me for being all nervous.I look at them with a pout making them turn away with red faces.I then get poked in the cheek.

"U look like a baby when u do that."

Ren says poking my cheek.

"Hey!"

"But an adorable baby"

I blush looking away and shooing him away.I could the teacher giggling with the students.

"Can we just start class!?" I say ignoring Reborn placing me in his lap while he's sitting down.

"Sure thing!" response smiling,"I want to hear the full song!"

 _~Time skip to After Music class period~_

Tsuna walks down the hallway with people staring and talking about him gets uncomfortable but keeps walking and bumps into someone.

"Ugh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" He said quickly receiving a chuckle.

"It's fine Tsuna" The man with the side curls said stretching his hand out to help.

"Ah,Thanks Ren-I mean Reborn" He says accepting his help.

Renato got mad when he said Reborn instead of Renato was growls and whispers about what happened between them making Tsuna fidget.

"He's so lucky Reborn is kind enough to help him!He's even lucky that he gave him a nickname!" One girl says.

"Ya!He should watch where he's going! Wait do u think he did it on purpose?" Other says.

"Omg! What if he did? What if he's just wants attention!?" The last group girl member says.

This makes Renato glare at them and grabs Tsuna's hand and walks off leaving them shocked at what happen...

 _ **Tsuna POV**_

"R-renato?I yelled whispered as he continues to pull me along with him by only us holding hands.'This is so embarrassing!,I thought,I feel like my face is gonna explode.'

"Why don't u say anything!?" He growls pushing me into a wall that's behind the stairs that no one uses,well I do to avoid or there's guessing he did this cuz of how I was acting.

"W-what u mean?"I question him.

"Them talking like that about u!"

"It's no big deal!They do that all the time!I just ignore them..."

He makes me stare at him in the eyes making me eyes soften with a smirk.

"C-can u le-let go-go of M-me?" I stutter as he comes closer.

"No can do until u get ur punishment for calling me Reborn and not sticking up for yourself!" He growls 5 inches from face with our noses touching little.

He then takes my lips which freezes lips were soft and tasty.I close my eyes when he closed his.I kissed him back which he released me and we wrap our hands around each kiss heated when Renato bite my lips making me moan a little. He used that chance to use his tongue in my mouth which I didn't mind.I kept moaning as he focus on my mouth and him moving his hand around my body.I move my leg rubbing it against his pants making him growl a this I decided to tease him some more.I kept rubbing it making him stop what he was doing and stop me with a glare.I breathe heavily with him.

"U shouldn't... Tease like that" He breathes which makes me smirk.

"Oh really?" I reply moving my hand to his pants and rubbed it.

"...!?" He just jumps a little.I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that.

I unbuckle his pants getting on my knees and take his cock out.I lick and play with the tip then taking him inside my membrane started swelling when I moved fast up and down.I could hear him breathing heavy and moaning my name quietly.

"Mhm...ah...Mhm...Hah"I take quick breathes each time I go up and down a few times.

"Tsuna,Mhm~Ur doing it just like I imagined...Ah~" He whispers enjoying my job with my mouth.

'He said how he imagined!?Wait does that mean he jerks off thinking of me?!'I thought as I continued while he's holding my hair tightly.

I rub his balls as I go up and down making him moan a little louder.I stop leaving a saliva just glares at me to finish it but I stood up backing up to the wall. He unbuckled my Pants and takes one side holds me up and shoves himself in me making me groan in pain and a little bit of sits down with his back against the wall and pushes in side of me.

"Ah~ Renato~"I moan as he goes fast.

"Mhm~ Tsuna,U have to move too"

"H-ha-Ah~!"

I start moving with him but a little bit slower so it hits everywhere and we both get a lot of start kissing again so we won't moan loud as we go even moan against each other's lips and break bites into my neck and I bury my face into his neck.

"Ah! R-renato~ We won't stop if we continue~ I got Ah~"

"That's ur...Ah...Problem~We won't leave until we are both satisfied!Ah~ That means if I get turned on again after coming we have to get rid of it! Understand?"

"Y-yes!Ah! Re-ah~ Right there~ Don't stop!" I moan as the bell rings for club activities or to tell u it's time to leave. He smirks at me moaning hitting me breathing picks up with mine.

"I-im Cl-close!"I whisper.

"Ya...Me too!"He reply back.

After a few more minutes and we both both breathe heavy and relax.I lean on him as he leans against the wall not getting me off.

"Ha...ha..."

"Ha..That was good Tsuna...Ur voice made me want to eat u more"

I blush hard groaning at what he said.

"What? Wanted more of me?"

I blush even harder and get off cum was sliding down my leg and he whips it with Tissue.

"T-thanks"

"No problem" He smirks and cleans himself.

We fix out self's and head back to the music room like I was going to do.

"Why do u always have to tease me huh?" I say in a whisper instead of my head.

"What? U Really wanted it to go on?" He teases making me walk faster.I heard him chuckle and I smile happily. This is going to be the best year of my life.


End file.
